Tempus Fugit
by SeitekiAngel
Summary: The gundam cast are survivors of a war. A war that left scars behind. When they come together, can they make thoses scars heal and live a normal life? AU Multi Pairings. It's easier to explain it by making the prolouge a fic all in it's own.


**Tempus Fugit Prologue**   
**Chapter one******

**Rated: PG-13******

**Summery: This is a prologue to one of my future stories. And because there's so much I need to put in,**   
**I'm posting it in story form. Please R&R!******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing as much as I'd like too.**   
**But I do own my own original characters. Please do not take them.**   
  
"They're coming Mama! Oh God! They're coming!" 

A thin woman rested her hand on a young girls shoulder. "Don't worry Cathy darlin'. The won't hurt you. Mama promises." 

"You shouldn't promise her things like that! You don't know!" 

"Une! Be quiet." The woman's eye's rested on her ten year old. "I know that they won't hurt you. I swear it. Grab Trowa. Keep him safe." Une looked at her mother worried. The intensity she saw in her eye's frightened her. She walked over to the young boy sitting in the corner. Une bent down picked him up, despite his weight, and carried him over to their mother. 

They stood there looking out the window, watching the enemy come closer. Snow was falling softly on the already white ground. 

"Mama, I love you." 

"I love you too sweetings." 

The door flew open, and three men dressed in green entered, aiming their rifles at them. "Well, well fella's. Look like we got ourselves a house full of dames." 

The woman stepped forward, pushing the children behind her. "You won't touch them." 

"Like you could stop us bitch!" 

The woman looked at the ground tensely. "I will service you, if you leave us alone." 

The men laughed cruelly. "Who say's we won't just kill you and then take what we want?" 

The woman stepped forward and place her hands on one of their chests and stepped as close as she could with his rifle in the way. "I'm sure you like it warm and moving. I'll do anything you want." 

The man handed his rifle to one of his comrades. "What's your name?" 

"Rose." 

"Well baby, where's the bedroom in this shack?" Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the back rooms. "Une, take the kids outside." 

"Hey now wait a minute! How do I know they ain't gonna-" Rose stared him in the eye. "They're young. They couldn't out run your men." The man nodded grudgingly and allowed Rose to pull him into the bedroom. 

Une watched horrified as the man roughly shoved Rose onto the bed and shut the door. "Come on Cathy, lets go outside." 

"But I want Mama." 

"Now!" Une ushered her outside and set Trowa down. "Sit down here Cathy." She pointed to a spot with little snow that was close to the house. Catherine sat down in the spot indicated. "Hold Trowa close to you." Catherine pulled Trowa down onto her lap, who rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Une removed her coat and wrapped it around the two of them. 

"Won't you be cold?" 

"No! In fact, I'm hot. Wow!" Une made exaggerated hand motions and Cathy smiled a small smile and leaned her head against the house and soon fell asleep. Une sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. She heard the grunts of the man and the fake cries of her mother. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and they soon froze. Fifteen minutes later, she was shaking uncontrollably. 

A tall young man around his early twenties in a green uniform came around the corner of the house with his rifle raised. Une saw him and froze. She looked around, but there wasn't anything she could use as a weapon. 

Une knew when the man saw her. He lifted his rifle and their eye's met. His flicked over to the two sleeping by the house and back to her. Une stood up and tried to force her teeth to stop chattering. "Don't hurt them. I'll... I'll do anything you want." She straighten her shoulders, lifted her chin and stared him square in the eye. "I'll... service you." 

The young man looked disbelieving at her for a moment, before leaning his rifle against the house and began walking towards her while taking his heavy jacket off. Une closed her eyes and waited for him to touch her. Waited for him to take what she offered. She felt a heavy weight dropped on her shoulders, and she smelled the nice, distinct smell of male surround her. 

Une opened her eye's quickly and looked up at his face in suprising. He had put his coat on her. "I do not want your favors. My name is Treize Kushrenada." She was still looking at him disbelievingly when she heard a whimper. She turned quickly around and saw Catherine shivering and Trowa awake, watching her. 

"Who is that man Unie? Is he a bad man?" 

Une looked quickly at Treize. "No Trowa. He's not." 

"Then why is he dressed in green?" 

"Because it's his favorite color silly!" Trowa smiled at Treize, and cuddled into Catherine, trying to get warm. Une slipped the jacket Treize had given her around the two and held them close until the were once again warm and asleep. 

Une sat down a little ways from the children and kept her eye's of Treize. She again began to shiver, but refused to cry in the presence of this man. 

Une felt arms slide around her and she stiffened. "Have you changed your mind?" 

"No, I haven't. I'm just keeping you warm," Treize said, settling against her back. Une remained stiff, refusing to relax or show weakness. After a few minutes of silence between them, he asked, "Is that your mother?" 

"Yes." 

"You are strong," he stated. Une remained silent. "Would you be my lady?" 

Une stopped breathing. Did he change his mind? Did he want her to... "What do you mean?" 

"Will you be my lady? I will take you all away from here. I will give your family a home. And I will give you respect. I just wish for you to be by my side and serve me." 

"Se... serve you?" 

"Protect me. Just be by my side. Will you be my lady?" 

He will get us out of here. Out of this wasteland called earth. He will save my family. 

"I will be your lady." 

His arms tightened around her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "We will leave immediately Lady. Collect your belongings and those of your family." 

Une didn't move. "My Lady?" Treize felt one warm tear fall onto his hand. "Why do you cry?" 

"Thank you," she murmured. "I will be everything you want and more..." She began to rise. "I must dispose of the men inside. Somehow." 

"I will take care of them." Une raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what his rank was anyway. "You go pack your things." 

Une woke Catherine and Trowa and led them inside with Treize following behind. Catherine watched Treize dubiously. He gave her his most charming smile and she smiled back. A person who could smile like that couldn't be bad. 

They found the second man leaving the room, grinning and buttoning his fly. He looked at them, his eye's pausing over Une a little too long and they stopped on Trieze. "Do you want the girl? They only have one bedroom, so you'll have to wait 'til we're done." 

"Leave now." 

The three men looked at him incredulously. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" 

"Trieze Kushrenada." 

Une saw the men visibly stiffen up. They exchanged horrified looks and the third said, "We're... sorry sir. We didn't mean-" 

"You didn't mean to be a vulgar cad? I wonder how my father would think of men in his army raping women?" 

"Please sir! Don't tell him! We beg of you!" 

Trieze turned his head toward Une. "What shall we do to them Lady?" 

"Cathy, what does mommy do when you're bad?" 

"She spanks me." 

Une smiled wickedly at the men and turned to Trieze. "I think a public spanking would suffice." 

"It will be done. You," Trieze pointed to the shortest of the three, "give me your com unit and I want all your numbers." The men scurried to do as he bade them to do. "Now leave, and don't think of running." The men left, all ashen face and looking miserable. "Lady, please pack your things while I take care of this matter." 

Une watched Trieze disappear into the shadows of a corner and listened for the murmur of his voice. "Cathy, take Trowa and pick out one toy each ok? Only one." She waited until the two disappeared in their crudely made toy box full of sock dolls and wooden horses before she walked into the bedroom. 

It was dark, with only a sliver of light creeping it's way around the closed curtains. She waited until her eye's adjusted to the dim light before she ventured further into the room. "Mama?" she whispered. Her gazed stayed at the lump in the bed, covered by the blankets. "Mama?" 

"Go away Une. I don't him to find you in here." 

"Mama, they went away." 

She heard Rose crying. "Mama, we're going away. We have to go." 

"Where are you going?" 

Une sat down softly on the bed and laid her hand against her mothers shuddering shoulder. "We're going to the colonies. A man is going to take us there. We can see Papa." 

". . .I can't go with you. I promised your Father I would stay and wait. But you can go." 

Une leaned over and gave Rose a hug. "I'll come back for you and Papa. I promise." Une got up and placed carefully into the bag Trowa and Catherine's best clothing and their undergarments. She then sat down and very carefully began to brush out her hair with Rose's silver brush. 

"Come here sweetings, and let Mama brush your hair." Une sat down carefully on the edge of bed and closed her eyes, reveling in the familiar pull of the brush. "You remember the ribbons I showed you? The ones I was wearing when I first met your father?" Une nodded. "Go get them for me. And some pins" Une got up and opened a drawer, pulling out two, long red ribbons and handed them to her mother. Then she went to the bedside table and grabbed the pins lying there. 

Her mother took them from her and placed them on the bed next to her. She pulled Une down in front of her and began to part her hair gently, then braiding Une's hair into pigtails. She then twisted then into buns at the sides of her head and tied the ribbons on. "To remember me by." 

Une's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't need anything to help my remember you by." 

"Just go Une," Rose said in a pained whisper. "And tell Trowa and Catherine that I love them." 

"I will." Une dressed in her best, picked up the bag and began to leave. 

"Une... your glasses." 

"But I don't really need-" 

"Une. Put your glasses on. I told you too." Une smiled slightly and reached over to the dresser and took her glasses and put them on. "Oh Une... you look so beautiful. So grown up." 

Une turned back towards the door and said softly, "I... we love you Mama." And then she left the room. The glare of light blinded her for a moment and she shielded her eyes with her hand. Cathy and Trowa ran up and grabbed her other hand. 

"Une! You look so pwetty!", Trowa said. "We picked toys like you said." 

"Go get them." As the two ran off to do as they were told, Une turned tentivly to Treize. She stared at him as he moved slowly towards her. She felt a faint fluttering, like butterflies, in her chest as he approached. 

"You do, indeed my Lady, look lovely." Une blushes and gazed up into his face. This was the man that was saving her family. He was the one... the one she was... 

He took a step back. "I will not hurt you Lady. I promise." 

"I did not think you would." 

Trowa and Catherine returned, holding their toys closely to their chest. "Lets go," Une said. Treize took the bag from her as she picked Trowa up, supporting him with one arm despite it's protests and grabbed Catherines hand. As they walked out of the house Trowa turned back to see Rose standing in the window. "Mama," he whispered. "Mama! MAMA!" He struggled to get back to her, crying. "MAMA!" 

Une just kept on walking. Rose smiled through her tears and placed her finger over her lips. Trowa stop screaming and looked at her. I love you. Rose mouthed. Trowa didn't make a single sound. Mama told him to be quiet. And you always did what Mama said.   
  


**There we are. First chapter of the prologue. Hope you liked it. I'll be working on the next chapter and I'll get it out as soon as I can. I'm a very slow typer, and if you urge me too much my mind goes blank. O.o So be warned. Please review! Hope you liked it!******

**P.S. Ages, Une, 10, Catherine 5, Trowa, 3 Treize 19 Thanks!**   



End file.
